


Hold Me Tight

by ANTchan, WritinRedhead



Series: Rogue One Smut Collection [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair appreciation, Hair-pulling, Luke really likes Bodhi's hair, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Smut, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTchan/pseuds/ANTchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinRedhead/pseuds/WritinRedhead
Summary: They’d made their excuses as quickly as possible, barely able to keep their hands off each other in the short distance from the debriefing room back to Luke’s quarters. The door had yet to even fully shut before their hands had been tugging at each others clothes, an orange flight suit and a blue-grey coverall soon messily discarded on the floor.All things considered, Luke thinks they've shown incredible self restraint in making it all the way to the bed.





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> A smut prompt fill for anon, who said: I would like Roguejedi, and something about hair appreciation (braiding, tugging, etc - your choice). 
> 
> I ended up having an enormous amount of help from [ ANTchan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTchan) who became my awesome partner in crime. *hugs*

“It’s been... so long. I.. missed you.” Bodhi’s hands are holding on to his face as he kisses Luke. Deep and urgent, talking only when their need for air makes them separate. Gasping for air, Bodhi presses his face against Luke’s, rubbing their noses together as he mouths, “Missed you so much.”

They’d made their excuses as quickly as possible, barely able to keep their hands off each other in the short distance from the debriefing room back to Luke’s quarters. The door had yet to even fully shut before their hands had been tugging at each others clothes, an orange flight suit and a blue-grey coverall soon messily discarded on the floor.

All things considered, Luke thinks they've shown incredible self restraint in making it all the way to the bed.

“I know,” Luke pants between more breathy  kisses. His hands slide up into Bodhi’s hair and with practiced ease, he slips a finger under the thin hair tie, pulling it out swiftly but gently. Bodhi moans somewhere deep in the back of his throat when Luke runs his hands through his freed hair, feeling it glide through his fingers as he scrapes over Bodhi’s scalp. “I'm sorry it took so long. I missed you too.”

Bodhi answers with an open-mouthed kiss, pouring in all the passion that had pent up in their time away from one another. His hands moving from Luke’s cheeks to the back of his neck. He pulls away, pressing their foreheads together. He wants to keep kissing Bodhi over and over. Taste him and feel his wet, soft lips on his own. Luke moves his chin forward, trying to capture Bodhi’s lips again, but Bodhi only tucks his face into the hollow of Luke’s jaw, just out of reach. His hair tickles Luke’s skin as he moves, proceeding to nip at his throat.

“You smell so good,” he murmurs against him. “Like dust. Or sand. Like … the desert at night.”

Bodhi’s hands roam over Luke’s chest, tracing over the muscles that had built from harsh farm life and merciless jedi training later. Skilled, teasing fingers move along his sides while Bodhi kisses down his stomach, beard rough and his breath leaving goosebumps on Luke’s skin. In contrast to the cool air of the room, his breath feels even hotter. Luke clutches at Bodhi’s shoulder blades, feels the bones and muscles move under his fingertips with every motion of Bodhi’s hands on his body.

“ _Force…_ ” He rasps, anticipation in his voice. “Your hands… Love the way they feel.”

“Just my hands?” Bodhi asks and a second later his mouth reaches Luke’s pelvis, the sting of teeth scraping over his hipbone soothed by Bodhi’s tongue. Luke arches his back, a breathy moan escaping him.

“You’re a - you’re a damn menace, Bo, d’you know that?”

Bodhi just chuckles. “I know.” His thumbs rub small circles in the dip of Luke’s hips. “I know.”

It’s been too long. Spending a whole month without even seeing each other had been near torture. He’s missed his voice, missed his touch, missed _Bodhi_.

And by the way they’ve been clinging to one another, caressing every inch of each other they can reach, it’s the same for both of them.

The rough pads of Bodhi’s fingers continue slowly down his hips, teasingly caressing without ever really touching. Heat curls tighter in Luke's stomach as Bodhi traces down an old scar that starts just above the dip of his left hip and continues mid-thigh. It’s faded to a thin shadow as the years passed, a steady reminder that even a moment of negligence in battle could be fatal.

It’s always like this, despite the urgency they feel. Whenever he returns from some far-off corner of the galaxy, Bodhi takes great caution in checking his body for new injuries, caressing the marks that had nearly separated them before.

Luke remembers the first night they’d spent together after he’d nearly gotten himself eaten by a ravenous bantha. Bodhi had worshipped every part of him. Tenderly, but _thorough_.

“My thigh…” Luke breathes. “Put your hand on my thigh. Want your hands on me.”

Bodhi obeys, grabbing Luke's upper thigh tightly, sliding calloused hands down to Luke’s knee and nudging his legs apart to settle between them. His hands continue to caress the soft, tender skin of his inner thighs, his head dipping to press kisses and gentle nips along them. His breath is hot on Luke’s skin as he speaks.

“Like this?”

His fingers dig into the flesh of Luke’s thigh, warm and firm. His hand gliding down Luke’s leg, making him shiver with desperate want as well as anticipation.

“F-...Force… _yes._ ”

He’s so hard that he aches, needing Bodhi so badly that he’s been brought near to tears by the feel of his hands and his kisses. He’s imagined this during the long, lonely nights in the shuttle, imagined how it’d be once the mission was done and he was back on base. But he’d only had his own hand and it never even came close to being enough. Bodhi is intoxicating. Like expensive Corellian rum after days of nothing but Chav tea.

“Luke…” Bodhi pauses enough to tilt his head and look up at him, the deep-brown eyes dilated even more thanks to darkness and desire. A mischievous sparkle lights up in them as he licks his lips. “What do you want me to do now?”

Luke’s brain goes blank. The sight of his lover between his legs alone is nearly enough to send him over the edge. Taking a deep breath, he doesn’t even bother to try and keep the wavering need out of his voice.

“Touch me.”

Bodhi’s voice is steadier, though Luke can still hear the strain in it. It’s taking just as much effort for Bodhi to hold back. “Where?”

“ _Everywhere_.”

And Bodhi does. Stars, he does. His touch is everywhere. His hands, his mouth, his breath.

Bodhi slides a little farther up into the cradle of Luke’s spread legs, his mouth hovering where Luke needs him most. His hands have gone back to pressing soothing circles into Luke’s hips. The first touch as he traces the tip of his tongue along the underside of his cock has Luke arching his back again. He can’t help it, his hands claw into Bodhi’s hair, tugging at the beautiful, flowing strands not bound back in its usual, functional ponytail.

Bodhi’s lips close around him, swallowing him down whole and Luke’s fists clench. It would be better to sink his hands in the sheets, grab those in his need to hold on to _something_. But his fingers don’t obey.

“Fuck! Sorry, Bo… I - I don’t think I can let go…” His fingers dig even more into the black mess between his legs, tugging at the strands that catch between them. He takes a deep breath, concentrating on the smooth feeling to keep from coming already. “Your hair’s so… _soft_.”

Bodhi's chuckle makes his head bob even more, and Luke’s eyes nearly roll back at the jolt of pleasure. Teeth scrape over the sensitive skin as Bodhi pulls his head back, while his hands start working on the base of Luke's cock.

Luke feels himself getting closer, his breath getting more and more labored, sucking in air at a staccato rhythm. Bodhi’s mouth sinks down on him again and it nearly makes him come already. A needy moan escapes his throat and he starts babbling while his hands fist into Bodhi's hair as pleasure makes his words near incoherent.

With a suck to the tip, lips pulling off with a near obscene popping sound, Bodhi pulls back and looks up.

“Keep going. Keep talking to me, Luke.” He keeps his face close, though, hot breath streaming over Luke’s throbbing cock. Even in the dim light of the room, his lips are shiny and slick with saliva and precome. Luke has never seen anything so obscene and beautiful in his life. “Tell me what you want.”

It’s taking all that’s left of his willpower to keep his hips from thrusting upward, how is he supposed to string words together?

“ _Bodhi_ .. please…” He begs, unable to articulate all the thoughts and desires running through his head. What does he want? What does he really want? “You,” he finally manages out, breathlessly. “I want _you._ ”

“ _Hmm_ … close enough.”

Bodhi smiles before he takes him back into his mouth, bobbing his head along Luke’s cock faster now, taking him in deeper every time. Until Luke hits the back of his throat every time he sinks down. His left hand slides back up to Luke’s hips, while the other strokes the base of Luke's cock in time with his mouth.

All Luke can do is fist his hands in Bodhi’s hair and hang on for dear life. He knows he shouldn’t pull as hard as he is, but his lover actually moans around him when he does, making Luke see stars. Bodhi’s arm thrown over his hips is the only thing keeping him from thrusting up into that beautiful mouth.

“Fuck, Bodhi…I’m so close…” He mewls. “Don’t stop… please, don’t stop.”

Instead of pulling back, Bodhi only presses closer, until his nose is pressed into the thatch of hair above his cock. He feels Bodhi’s desperate moan around him more than he hears it, because Luke can hear nothing but the rush of his own heartbeat in his ears. A tremble spreads over his body, growing stronger, while Bodhi continues to suck and lick until it's too much. His head lulls back, sinking into the pillow, as his vision goes white and his world shakes apart.

He looks back up just in time to see Bodhi wiping his mouth before licking his tongue over his plush bottom lip. His face is flushed and his hair wild where Luke has been tugging at it. There’s no way Luke can get hard again so soon, but just the sight is enough to send another tremor through him. His spent length twitches against his stomach, oversensitive. He lets out a deep sigh.

“Stars, do you even know what you’re doing to me?”

Luke pulls Bodhi up onto his chest, still heaving in an attempt to catch his breath. The racing of Bodhi’s heart flutters against his own. Luke kisses him, even though he's still trying to get his breath back. Pressing his lips against Bodhi’s, he tastes the salt and sweat as their tongues meet.

“Hmm… I do,” Bodhi whispers against his lips and Luke can feel the smile on his face as Bodhi rubs their noses together. “Can’t say I don’t enjoy it, though.”

“You're a menace and I love you.” Luke moves his mouth alongside Bodhi’s right cheek, murmuring into his ear. “Let me return the favor?”

He can hear Bodhi’s sharp gasp and feels the fingers on his sides tense before they let go. Bodhi brings up a hand, brushing a sweaty strand of Luke’s own locks off his forehead. Then he rolls to the side, taking Luke with him, so that their limbs end up in a tangle and Luke isn’t sure who’s holding who in his arms. He doesn’t care.

“I’d love that.”

Luke can feel a _‘but’_ in his answer. So he asks.

“But later,” Bodhi says, burying his face in Luke’s neck and breathing in. “I don't want to let go just yet.”

 

 


End file.
